The Sounds Of Silence
by r'n'rb
Summary: She never had a way with words, tongue tied and at a loss. But sometimes , no words are needed.


**Story **: The Sound's Of Silence (title inspired by the Simon and Garfunkel song)

**Author**: Ani

**Rating**: T

**Character(s)**: Starfire centric, Robin and mentions of the other Titan related characters

**Summary**: She had never had a way with words , always tongue tied , always at a loss for what to say. But sometimes , no words are needed. A fluffy oneshot that touches on her trouble adjusting to earths dialogue and her relationship with Robin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

**The Sound's Of Silence**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"Star, what's going on?"

She shrugged her shoulders, at a loss.

He spoke again, his tone gentle, caring.

"You know, I'm always here if you need to talk"

She nodded, blushing violently.

She had never had a way with words. At least, not when she spoke them out loud, and especially not around him. In her head they would be orderly, charming and somewhat eloquent. However they tumbled out of her mouth, awkward, unsure and juvenile. She felt more comfortable in silence, not the forbearing kind but in quiet comfort when no words were needed, or when the situation called for action, not words.

However life does not always deal a fair hand and Earth, it seemed, was always speaking; shouting, whispering and gossiping, an unrelenting need to know and share the knowledge. She figured it would be a more endearing quality if she were able to speak so herself.

Back where she was from, words were not needed as much; she supposed this was partially to blame for her inability to hold a conversation fluidly. She figured that it was her role as a Princess that had gotten in the way of her chatting openly; as a Princess she only needed to look pretty and smile. It was of course the Kings duty to give the speeches, not her. Moreover, Tamaran and it 's people were more of a physical race ; gentle, playful, violence over hurtful words , and anything of a sexual nature was embraced , not discussed and held as taboo.

The language barrier between her and the peoples of earth were another obvious factor, she believed that were she more able with words that she would have picked up English quicker and more fluently, albeit when she spoke English in her head it sounded, to her, more elegant and grammatically correct, then of those who spoke it daily.

Being on the Titans, a team of superheroes had its benefits, orders were given in as little words possible, and the energy was on the fighting. Directions or exclamations were shouted, sparse and few in between as they attacked. However not all the time was spent fighting, she assumed that to be a sign that they were a good team, but it gave time to relax, sit back and talk. It gave time for her silence to be painfully obvious. The others spoke quite a lot , Beast Boy, with his goofy jokes, Cyborg, spewing off technical know-how every which way , Robin and Raven were more of the silent type , thought not nearly as silent as her, they chose their words carefully and it showed, everything they said carried meaning. As for herself, she guessed she had formed a, somewhat, comfortable pattern by now, she spoke less than the others but she complimented her stunted phrases with gestures. She hugged when she was happy or excited and hung her head, rounded shoulders when disappointed or sad. Anger was harder to convey, angry actions tended to be of a violent nature, so she vacated in situations that called for that particular emotion. However life could not always be summed up in simple words and gestures, communication was created for a reason and lately she seemed to in more and more situations where she was required to speak.

In particular, her relationship with Robin, leader of the Titans, confusion seemed to seep into her every thought regarding him. Conversations that once required few words and hug now brought forth a whole surge of emotions, with actions that were entirely inappropriate, or could not be summed up with a gesture and a smile. Her growing infatuation with him made the silences, overbearing. The quiet, which she had once coveted so happily, now grew uncomfortable, and a simple hello from him, now made her feel way out of her depth.

She was never sure of his feelings regarding her, at times she saw noting but a platonic brotherly love in his eyes, but there were moments, where she felt she could see something stirring. However she never had the courage to ask, nor the ability to form a conversation that would broach such a topic.

At the moment she was engaging in their weekly, sometimes nightly, ritual of watching the sunset, while, perched atop the roof. Discussions on these occasions consisted mostly of a kind word, or small question on her part , while Robin would speak, quite freely about the on goings of his world, his worries about the team, Slade, and when he was feeling particularly open , his past and his. Mostly though, the blanket of silence would cover them, as they looked up, the sun set, sending colours flashing brilliance across the sky. As of late though it was different, not only were the silences ill at ease but Robin seemed to be more aware of her silence, he seemed interested in her words now, asking question after question while she blushed madly wishing that she had the capacity to answer.

And there she found herself now, blushing beet red, while Robin prodded and poked. Tonight, he looked especially concerned, she supposed it was because today she had been particularly silent , lost in her thoughts , dreaming of all the things she wished she could say to him.

"Star?"

She looked up, and bit her lip, while she frantically searched for an answer.

Robin was looking at her intently, as if trying discern her silence, as if trying to make something out of her hush.

"Star?"

There was no way she could get out of this with simply a shrug and a smile.

"Robin, I-"

She fiddled with her fingers, her teeth gnawed at the inside of her lip, she wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it started to bleed.

"Robin…."

"Yes?"

He looked confused.

"Star what's going on?"

She had never had a way with words, constantly tongue tied, always at a loss for what to say. Actions had always been her thing; she had the uncanny ability to express herself physically. Out of decency, she had suppressed this quality when she came to earth. But ever so often, she felt the urge to speak volumes in movement, as of late the urge was strong. Tonight the urge was irrepressible.

So she acted.

She kissed him.

Time seemed to standstill.

She found herself in paradise, her lips, pressed firmly to his, her arms, wrapped tightly around his neck.

And his reaction, as his lips began to move against hers, was better than anything she could have dreamed of saying.

Reluctantly she pulled apart; her lips were swollen, red and smiling.

Robin leaned his forehead to hers, and grinned happily.

"Where did that come from? Not that I mind of course"

She smiled contentedly, and wasted no time reacquainting her mouth with his.

She felt like they were explorers of sorts, their fingers exploring each other's figure, tongues exploring the caverns of their mouth.

She surfaced momentarily, while Robin tended to her neck and collarbone, and she spoke, her tone hushed, gasping and happy.

"Sometimes, actions speak louder than words".

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ani's Notes: I couldn't resist it , I've been doing alot of angst and I felt the need for some Rob/Star fluff, its been a while. I'm posting this as a story alone at the moment , however in time I think I'll add it to my **And Still She Smiles** collection . At the moment I want to see how it will do in its own.

Please, please, please, please, **review** kindly , I miss the feeling of getting reviews .

Love,

-**Ani**


End file.
